


A Very Mari Month-of-Sin

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Day At The Beach, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collective entries for the 2016 Rick and Morty Month of Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself the goal of posting "something" a day for the Month of Sin. I missed the last few days, but here's what I got. Since I was going for more "quantity" than "quality", some of the entries are quite ... minimal, but there's over 7k of RickMorty for your perusal here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick dream-hops and fights off Morty’s nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of "Fluff Week." I actually don't like fluff that much, so I twisted all these cutesy prompts into the angstiest shit I could imagine. Enjoy!

Morty twisted in his sheets, wrapping his body in cloth like the skin of a cocoon. Rick placed a hand on his brow, feeling the slick sweat. Recently, the boy had turned into a sleep-deprived zombie during their adventures, and Rick was damned if he was going to lose another shipload of smuggled arms because Morty couldn’t keep his eyes open to shoot straight. 

Rick settled into a comfortable sitting position on Morty’s bed and placed the Dream Inceptor into his ear. There was a brief moment of disorientation, and then Rick found himself standing in a metal corridor resembling the Galactic Federation bank vault he’d raided last week. He could hear the tap-tap of running feet coming from ahead; probably Morty being chased by some nightmare monster.

Each step forward felt like wading through molasses, the dream air resisting his every movement. The hallway in front of him stretched longer and longer. Well, fuck this stupid dream physics bullshit. Rick pulled out his portal gun and teleported himself to the T-junction at the end of the corridor.

Right on cue, Morty ran screaming past him, too busy escaping to notice his rescuer. Rick tightened his hand around his ray gun, jumped out to ambush the monster-

Only to come face-to-face with himself.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty sleeping in Rick’s bed

The sheets still held Rick’s scent. Morty burrowed into the unwashed-and frankly, kind of disgusting-bed, breathing deeply, as if to taste Rick again. 

Why?

His mind traced the possibilities until he fell asleep.


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach Day!

“Look what I caught, Rick!” Rick lifted his head from the tangle of wires and metal he was messing with to glance at Morty’s offering. It looked kind of like an Earth fish, if an Earth fish had two tails and fifty eyes.

“Good work, Morty!” 

“Y-you think it’s safe to eat?”

“Sure.” It would probably give them intestinal parasites, but that was the least of their worries.

“I’ll put it on the food pile then.” Morty piled up a bunch of driftwood while Rick returned to his task. “Hey, uhh, Rick, when are you going to be done fixing the portal gun? I-I mean, Mom and Dad are probably really worried about us, a-and if I miss any more school, I’m gonna have to take summer classes.”

“Y-you worry too much, Morty, i-it’s a beautiful day on a beautiful beach, the water’s warm and the dominant predators are nocturnal. Get out there and, I dunno, tan or make sandcastles. Think of it like a vacation!”

“O-okay, Rick. I’ll just go-go beach combing! Yeah, that’s right. Maybe I’ll find a shell that Jessica will like ...” Rick kept up fiddling with the remnants of his portal gun until Morty was safely out of eyesight. Then, and only then, did he let his hands drop to the ground.

It was pointless, fixing the portal gun’s chassis. The real magic was in the dimensional plasma, and, unless this planet had a secret store of Time-tanium, he couldn’t make any more. They were stuck on this idyllic shore, a fool of a genius and the kid dumb enough to trust him.

All Rick could do now was protect Morty’s hope.


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick taking care of Morty after a fight

“You shouldn’t have tried to take him out alone.” 

“I-I couldn’t help it! H-he was saying stuff about you, about us, i-it makes me wanna-uhrg!” Morty slammed his fist on the table he was sitting on, making the beakers rattle. Rick kept dabbing at Morty’s bleeding face as if the outburst had never happened.

“Everything he said was true. I really do ‘bend you over and fuck you like a girl.’” 

“But-but he said it in front of everyone! P-people laughed at me.”

“Y-you shouldn’t care so much about ‘people’, they’re idiots, sheep, y-you don’t need their approval.”

“But I-I can’t be like you. I’m not smart, I-I can’t force people to respect me by pulling some invention out of my ass to save the day. I want-I want friends.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Rick finished taping gauze over Morty’s scrape. “You have me, and you’re not even grateful.”

“I’m sorry. Th-thanks for fixing me up.” 

“No problem. Now, I think what you need is a relaxing, peaceful Ball Fondlers marathon…”


	5. Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty listening to the Flesh Curtains whenever he is feeling down

_ Turn your hand into a fist _

_ Get mad! Rise up! _

_ It’s time to resist! _

A young Rick’s voice screamed into Morty’s ear as the boy distracted himself from his remedial math worksheet. On a whim, Morty had searched “Rick Sanchez” on the intergalatic internet. He was expecting to find some newspaper articles, maybe an arrest warrant or two, but not a discography. Apparently, Rick had been in a punk rock band called “The Flesh Curtains”, along with Bird Person and Squanchy. That explained why Rick was so willing to open his house to that muppet public masterbator. 

He wasn’t able to find any downloads online. Apparently, the music had been banned by the Galactic Federation for being “seditious,” whatever that meant. When Morty brought it up to Rick later, Rick had groaned and acted like it was an embarrassing memory, yeah, sure, he’d been in a band when he was younger, what was he thinking, that music could change the universe? But Rick begrudgingly converted one of his old LPs to mp3 so Morty could listen whenever he wanted.

Young Rick’s lyrics were clumsy, but incandescent with feeling. He made demands, angry, and tinged with a manic desperation. He’d pour so much of himself into his throat that his voice would crack. Young Rick didn’t sing. He screamed to anyone who would listen.

_ If you’re not with us  _

_ You’re with them _

_ Run all the bugs _

_ Out of the system _

_ Let your voice out as a scream _

_ Don’t turn yourself into a machine! _

“Don’t turn yourself into a machine,” Morty sang along under his breath as he wrote down the answer. On to the next question.


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Kiss

It tastes like blood.


	7. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick and Morty asleep in each other’s arms

The TV in the living room was still on when Beth came back from her emergency shift at the hospital. Her father and her son had fallen asleep on the couch, draped over each other. They looked so peaceful, she didn’t want to ruin the moment by insisting Morty sleep in his own bed, even though it was a school night.

Wasn’t it wonderful how well Rick and Morty got along? Morty rested his head on Rick’s chest, with Rick’s lanky arms wrapped protectively around him. They were so close, they almost looked like-

Lovers.

Beth took a step back. No, that was ridiculous! It was absurd, the possibility that Rick and Morty were sexually involved. She was just jealous of all the attention Rick paid Morty, after having abandoned her for so long.

But wasn’t it strange, how a man who railed against the institution of families spent so much time with his grandson? Morty’s neck was tilted to the side, a mouth-shaped bruise peeking out from under his shirt collar. Rick’s hand were tucked under Morty’s shirt, palm on warm belly.

It was late. She was tired and not thinking straight. Beth turned off the TV and headed to bed, pouring herself a nightcap on the way.

Everything would make more sense by morning.


	8. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick gets hurt on an adventure, Morty needs to handle things himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Week! But I wrote more fluff than anything else. YOU CAN'T TELL ME HOW TO INTERPRET THESE PROMPTS, MOM.

“I-I never knew you had it in you, kid,” slurred Rick. He stumbled forward, his hands the only thing keeping his guts inside his body.

“Keep going, we’re almost to the ship!” said Morty, with one supporting his grandpa and the other shooting at the Federation patrols. “Almost-there-” The ship’s lights blinked on as Rick approached scanning range.

“Begin protocol: Keep Rick Alive,” the ship said. Several metal graspers pulled Rick and Morty into the ship, as a web of lasers chopped everything in the surrounding hundred meters into inch-sized cubes. On the inside, the two were forcibly strapped down as the ship shot into space.

“We made it, Rick!”

“Speak for yourself, Morty, I like my organs to be inside me, that’s why they’re called ‘internal’ organs,” Rick jacked down the seat until he was lying horizontal. “T-the operating kit is in the left seat compartment.” Morty handed Rick a white box. Rick took out a hypodermic needle and stabbed it into himself. “Oohh, yeah, that’s the good stuff.”

“A-are you gonna be alright, Rick?”

“Yeah. I-I just gotta hold it together until we get back to my lab. Heh. Hold it together. Get it? Because I got cut open-”

“Oh my god.” Morty sagged into his seat. “I-I thought you were gonna die.”

“Hey, I’m not dying today, a-and that’s all thanks to you, Morty. You’re my little buddy, my little helper pal, y-you didn’t let me down today.”

“Gee, thanks Rick.”

“Once I get better, let’s see about getting you some better guns…”


	9. Coupon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty gives Rick a Replacement Morty coupon

For Rick’s birthday, Morty handed him a card envelope.

“W-what’s this?” Rick grumbled as he opened it. The kid didn’t have much money, but he was holding out for an icecream gift card. Between the fold of a supermarket card was a slip of paper.

“One Free Replacement Morty-hey, w-what’s the big idea?” Morty fidgeted.

“I-I saw the way you looked at those other Mortys on the Citadel, a-and-”

“Morty-no, I didn’t mean-”

“And I thought, how do you feel about being the meat in a Morty sandwich?”

That kid was going to be the death of him.


	10. No Kiss Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick tries to kiss Morty but Morty denies him

“Hey, babe, gimme some sugar,” a drunken Rick drawled. Morty fended off Rick’s swipes.

“No, not now, Rick! It’s almost my turn!” The two of them were hiding behind a rack of clothes backstage. Chris Lee was halfway through his piano solo and Morty still needed to tuck the rest of the silk scarves into his pants in preparation for his magic act.

“Aww, come on, Morty, I can show you a little trick of my own.” Rick’s hardness pushed against Morty’s cummerbund. “Wanna see a dick disappear?” 

That was the final straw. Morty pulled out the rope of silks, tied them around Rick’s hands, and kicked him into the clothes rack. After the crash, a deadly silence came from stage. Morty knew he’d get hell from Chris later for disrupting his performance, but right now, he was more concerned with getting through his act without embarrassment. 

“A-and stay down, Rick,” said Morty, stepping on his erection for emphasis. “I-If you keep quiet, I’ll give you a private show later, okay?”

Rick was only too happy to wait.


	11. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty gets drunk after a bad adventure

His mouth burned as much as his eyes.


	12. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick accidentally hurts Morty

“Twenty percent right, as usual, Morty.”

“I’m gonna find some fuel and take a biiig fat Morty. That’s my new word for for shit because of today’s events.”

“Hey, Morty, you know the difference between this braindead, gibbering Monoxan monkey and you? The color scheme!” Rick laughed at his own private joke, while Morty shoo’ed away the obnoxious alien hanger-on. 

“Y-you know, I’m sick and tired of you always putting me down, Rick, always telling me I’m no good and not smart. I-I mean, why are you even bringing me along with you if you think I’m so useless, i-is it just to make you look smarter? Is that it? Y-you can’t be alone with yourself for ten minutes without having someone to shove in the dirt. Well, that’s it. I quit!”

“You can’t quit, Morty, there’s people counting on us to deliver this payload-”

“Who? Terrorists? Assassins? T-the only thing you care about is your wallet and abusing your liver. I’ve had it! Y-you can drag around my body for all I care.”

“Fine. You know what? You win. I’ll dump you back in your room, safe and sound, free to play video games or jerk off or whatever. I’ll never bother you again.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, sure. There’s plenty of Rickless Mortys out there, ripe for the abducting.”


	13. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Homophobia by either Rick or Morty

Sometimes, Rick regretted telling Morty that the only way to avoid being bullied was to find another victim. From a practical perspective, it made sense. If the school’s administrators were incompetent enough to let bullying happen, it would be an uphill battle to change the culture to something gentler. Easier to just climb the the social hierarchy and reap the rewards.

“Hey, Morty, lets go.”

“H-hold on, Rick, I’m not done yet.” Morty turned back to the skinny boy trembling underneath him. He planted a foot in his stomach, dirtying his tight shirt. “Y-you’re lucky I’m busy, faggot. But if I catch you staring at my ass again, y-you’re gonna wish you were never born.” Morty spat in the boy’s face. “Okay, Rick, I’m done.”

Of all the monsters Rick had created, this was his worst.


	14. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morty leaves for college

“Backupsmore is a fine college, Morty, some real geniuses have come from there!” said Jerry, as Morty sorted through his college admissions letters. “You’re gonna have a great time, really expand your horizons. You know, I never did get my degree, what with your sister’s birth and all. You’re gonna make us proud!”

What did it say that his “reach” school was other people’s “safety”?


	15. Phone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Week! Things really start heating up around here.

“So, Rick, uhh, how’s prison?”

“Y-you don’t need me to tell you how prison is, i-it’s like Guantanamo and Alcatraz had a baby and I’m the chewtoy. The only reason you can hear me now is because of the nanobots I placed in your bloodstream, t-they can pick up sub-vocalizations, I’m actually locked up right now.”

“Can you tell me where you are? O-or do they have you locked up too deep for that?”

“Yeah, I’m in Quadrant 469932, Sector 36, i-it’s disguised as a bank. You can sneak in as one of the fake money shipments they send in for food, rub yourself with some dirt first, i-it’ll disguise you from the scent detectors.”

“O-okay, and what kind of security do they have?”

“Uhrg, if I tried to tell you, it would use up all my time, I-I can only talk for five minutes so the guards can’t pick up my signal. But, don’t you worry Morty, I’ll be whispering in your ear soon enough.”

“O-okay, take care, Rick.”

“You know the first thing I’m gonna do when I’m back?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out, eat that ass until you’re sloppy wet and open. Then I’m gonna slide my dick right in you, ram you so hard you’ll need crutches for a week, gonna make you scream so loud—Aw crap, the guards are making a round.”

The line cut out, leaving Morty with half a break-out plan and an uncomfortable erection.


	16. Don’t Hold Out on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desperation play/wetting

“H-how are you holding out, Morty, you look ready to burst.”

“I-I’m fine, y-you incontinent old man.” The two of them sweated and squirmed on a rubber mat in a tiled area of Rick’s underground lab. As a masochistic competition, they’d both downed a pint of water each and were now competing to see how long they could hold it. Loser had to blow the other whenever, wherever they wanted for a week.

Rick had to admit, Morty’s cute squirming was worth the stabbing pains in his own bladder. The boy had stroked himself to hardness under the assumption that it would be harder to piss with an erection, but each movement of his dick was clearly paining him. Morty breathed heavily, fist clenched around his erection like he could hold the piss inside.

“Y-you look like you’re running out of steam, think of how good letting it all out would feel,” Rick crooned.

“I-I’m not going to lose, you’re gonna, gonna freeze time and make me blow you at the dinner table.” Morty closed his eyes, saving his concentration for his bladder. Rick saw an opportunity and took it.

“Haha, no, let go!” Rick shimmied his fingers up and down Morty’s sides, drawing peals of laughter. Morty pushed Rick away, but it was too late. Water gushed out of Morty’s half-hard dick like an upright hose, puddling beneath him.

“I win! Score one for Team Rick!” 

“No fair, you cheated!” Morty crossed his arms, pouting even as he pissed. 

“No rules except first to piss loses. I-I’m claiming my prize right now.”

“Wait, now?” Rick stood over Morty and shoved his soft dick into his mouth. He sighed in relief as he finally let go of his bladder, drowning his grandson with waves of pungent urine.

“And you’d better swallow.”


	17. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossdressing

“Look, Summer, your grandma mailed you this nice dress for your birthday,” said Jerry.

“Uhrg, does she think I’m a teen mom? I’m not wearing that.”

“Summer! We raised you to be grateful.”

“You hardly raised me at all, Dad,” Summer spat with all the venom of a teenager.

“Well, you’re gonna put it on so we can take a picture for the thank-you card.” 

“You can’t control who I am!” Summer flung the dress on the couch and stormed out of the room, Jerry following and lecturing her on traditional family values. Beth was deeply invested in her bottle of wine, and Rick his whiskey. That left Morty, sitting on the couch, trying not to look too hard at the dress.

“I’m just gonna put th-the dress in Summer’s room,” said Morty, grabbing the dress with both hands. “Just gonna leave it on her bed, y-you know, in case she wants it back.”

“Fine, don’t break a wrist jerking yourself off, Morty,” said Rick.

“W-who said anything about jerking off? I-I’m just gonna give Summer her dress, like-like a good brother.” Before Beth could add anything, Morty dashed upstairs to his own room.

The dress was a shapeless tube with only a bit of elastic tightening it around the waist, the cotton stamped with twee strawberries. Summer was right, it was exactly the kind of dress that would stretch around a baby bump. But Morty shucked off his shirt and jeans anyway and put it on, slipping it over his head like an oversized T-shirt.

The dress fit like a sack on his small frame. The hem dragged on the floor and both his shoulders were exposed. It was enough for Morty though. The soft fabric brushed teasingly on his legs, his nipples, his hardening dick. Simultaneously, he pulled down the top to pinch his nipples and hiked up the bottom to stroke himself. 

There was just something about dresses, the drapy fabric, the utter incongruity between his stick figure legs and the cloth that was supposed to highlight feminine curves. The cloth was scented floral, like Grandma had spritzed it with some perfume, but his male stink was already soaking through. Morty rubbed desperately, peaking. Just a little more—

“Woah, Morty, I was just joking about the jerking off.” At the sound of Rick’s voice, Morty scrambled, pulling his dress over his erection.

“Y-you heard of knocking, Rick?”

“You heard of locks, Morty?” Rick loomed over him, waves of whisky breath rolling over him. “Didn’t know you were into crossdressing.”

“I’m not, I-I just—” 

“Like jerking off in a dress?” Rick slid his knee between Morty’s legs, just like he would have if Morty really had been a girl. The fabric pulled taut over his dick. Before Morty could reach down to relieve himself, Rick pinned both hands to the bed.

“Rick, let go!” Morty whined, hips jerking up, dick leaving a wet spot on the cloth. “I-I’m so close—” He squealed as Rick attacked a nipple with his mouth. Morty tensed up, back arching, then collapsed, shivering. As he panted from his hands-free orgasm, Rick mouthed in his ear.

“I-If you think cotton feels good, wait till you try silk.”


	18. Taking a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sub Rick

“More to the left, no-no the right, higher!” Rick snarled, as Morty positioned the metal sheet for him to weld onto the ship. Rick had been in a foul mood for days, ever since he’d been out-maneuvered by the newest model of Gromflamite tracking ships. A ship made of trash could only be so good, even if it had been built by a genius. “Stop moving, you’re making the panels crooked!”

“I-it’s too heavy, I-I can’t hold it up anymore!” Morty’s overworked arms gave out and the sheet fell to the ground, narrowly missing his toes.

“Morty! Give me that panel!”

“No, Rick, I’ve had enough, I’m through! W-we’ve been working non-stop, I-I haven’t slept in two days!”

“This is more important than sleep! Y-you’re going to regret taking a nap when you get shot full of holes because we didn’t reinforce the hull!” Rick dug a handful of pills out of his labcoat, which Morty recognized from the beginning of Rick’s manic building spree. Before Rick could swallow them, Morty tackled Rick to the ground.

“That’s it, I’m staging an intervention! You need a break as much as I do, y-you almost welded your hand to the door.” The two of them rolled around on the concrete garage floor, but the days when Rick could just throw Morty off were over. Morty had hit his growth spurt and gained thirty pounds, all bone and muscle, so their bout ended with Morty sitting on top of Rick, grinning smugly. 

“Get off, Morty,” Rick panted, shoving weakly at Morty’s abs. 

“Y-you know, that’s something else I haven’t done in two days.” Morty caught Rick’s arms and pinned them to his sides, using them to pull himself forward and kiss Rick on the lips. He moved down to Rick’s neck, sucking off the sweat-salt, relishing the way Rick groaned. 

“G-god damn it, Morty, s-stop distracting me. I need to fix the ship, so-so we can be safe-ah!” Morty bit down on the meat of Rick’s shoulder and ground his crotch into Rick’s growing erection. 

“Just relax, Rick. I’m driving.” When Morty leaned back to unbutton his pants, Rick’s hands moved towards his dick. “Hold it!” Morty grabbed Rick’s hands and pressed them together above his head. “K-keep your hands here.”

“Wow, lazy topping. Can’t be bothered to find rope, gonna make me do all the work?” Though Rick complained, he still clasped his hands together.

“I-if you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna blow my load all over your face w-without touching you at all.” Dick in hand, Morty scootched forward on Rick’s torso until his knees were at Rick’s armpits. Rick lifted his head to lick at Morty’s dick, but Morty pressed him down with a hand on his throat. “I didn’t say you could taste.” Morty leaned forward, half-choking Rick while he stroked himself. Rick stared at Morty’s dick with undisguised hunger, licking his lips at the string of precome dripping down. 

“Okay, Rick, stick out your tongue.” Morty wiped his tip clean on Rick’s tongue. “S-see what you get if you’re good? You want more?” Rick nodded. Morty tipped forward until his forearms were flat on the hard concrete and slid his dick into Rick’s mouth. He pressed down until he was blocked by Rick’s throat. “C’mon Rick, you can take me deeper than that. Yeah, that’s it,” Morty sighed as Rick swallowed around him. 

Morty fucked Rick’s mouth, jerking into the warm tightness of his throat, allowing Rick only momentary snatches of breath before again gagging him with his dick. Below him, Rick’s hands clenched, fingernails digging white moons into the backs of his palms, but he never unclasped them. 

“Ngh, Rick, gonna come, oh!” Morty spilled into Rick’s mouth, balls deep, forcing Rick to swallow it all. When the pulses subsided, he pulled out. Rick panted underneath him, eyes pleading. Morty traced a thumb along his tenderized lips. “You want to come too?” Rick whined. “Go ahead.”


	19. Roofied!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk sex/Drug induced sex

“Rick, a-are you okay?” Morty pulled Rick away from the tentacle monster he was grinding on. Rick’s pupils were completely blown, a manic grin across his face.

“W-what do you mean, Morty, I feel great. Better than great, amazing!” He whooped, louder than the booming club music around them. Morty snapped a photo of his face, Rick wincing at the flash. 

“Take a look at this.” Rick frowned when he saw what his eyes looked like.

“A-all I had was a few drinks, nothing that—wait a minute.” Rick set down his half-full cup and pulled out what looked like an eyedropper with a screen in the barrel. He sucked up some of his drink and the screen flashed red. “Aww, shit, I got roofied!”

“Oh no, Rick, th-that’s terrible!” Some alien characters appeared on the screen. 

“It’s not anything too bad, what I got is just a standard party drug. Y-you know, it’s on the menu here, maybe they didn’t wash out the jiggers well enough.”

“Well, what does it do?” Rick scrolled through alien Erowid.

“Makes you happy, makes you want to move, oh, it says here that it works as an aphrodisiac on some species. Makes you easy, is what I’m picking up.”

“Oh. So what are you feeling now?”

“I feel, uhrg, like I want to suck a million dicks. Just a huge, big ol’ conga line of dicks right in my mouth.”

“Well, there’s one right here,” Morty patted his lap.


	20. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time

“Oh, oh my god!”

“Shh, relax, Morty. You’re doing a good job.”

“Oh, fuck, Rick, I’m gonna come!”

“Just take a deep breath. Deep breaths. Calm down.”

“I just, mmm, you feel really good, Rick.”

“Yeah? How about now?”

“Shit!” Morty couldn’t help coming when Rick clenched around him, the hot pressure around his dick making him burst into waves of ecstasy. He collapsed into Rick’s chest, where he was pulled into a tight hug. “Fuck, I fucked up, you’re laughing at me.”

“I can’t say I wasn’t expecting it.” Morty glared. “What, you’re like, 14. Y-you’ve got plenty of time to learn. A-and you’ll be standing at attention in five minutes anyway. Hey, I’ll wait for you.”


	21. Tiny Rick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Super sensitive Tiny Rick

“Who’s the bigger man now, Tiny Rick?” Morty said, slamming into his de-aged grandfather’s ass.

“Oh my god, Morty, don’t stop!” Tiny Rick whimpered, head thrown back. Old Rick might have teased Morty for his perpetual horniness, but Tiny Rick was no better than Morty, maybe worse since his body was so fresh and sensitive. The first day, Morty had found him rolling around on the garage floor, rubbing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. But Tiny Rick wasn’t a blushing virgin either; he still had Old Rick’s experience and willingness to fuck anything. In short, he was a massive slut.

“Right there!” Tiny Rick rolled into Morty’s pounding, grabbed his back, anything to get Morty deeper. In this moment, there was only heat and friction and the movement of two bodies.

“Tiny Rick, I’m gonna come.”

“S-so am I, ah, fuck!” Waves of hot jizz spurted all over Tiny Rick’s chest. Morty buried himself as deep as he could, pumping his seed into the warm hole. He collapsed to the side, wrapping his body around Tiny Rick.

“So, break for ten?”

“You got it, Tiny Rick.”


	22. Hole-some Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnd it's Kink Week!

“Who’s your daddy, Morty?”

“Aw geez, Rick, i-it’s weird enough that I’m fucking my grandpa, d-do you really have to bring Dad into it?”

“W-why not? Incest, it’s fun for the whole family.”


	23. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bondage

Rick couldn’t think of a sight more beautiful than a tied-up Morty. The half-hour of prep work—tying a harness around his chest and hips, trussing his arms and legs, running ropes from a hook in the ceiling, making sure the ropes had at least two fingers of give—was worth every second to have Morty suspended at the perfect fucking height, face up, legs open, his hole level with Rick’s dick. What a marvel of engineering. Rick stepped back to admire the way the red ropes bit into Morty’s skin, crossing his chest, holding up Morty like an extension of himself. Morty’s body spun in a lazy circle, like a precious gem on display.

“Rick, hurry up and fuck me!” Morty whined. He squirmed, thrusting his hips in an attempt to get some friction from the bounce of his dick on his stomach. This kind of prep work was torture for the teenage boy, whose only goal in sex was to get off as soon as possible. He’d been hard from the moment the first loop wrapped around his chest, but he knew better than to disrupt Rick when working.

“What’s the hurry? M-maybe I’ll just keep you tied up like this for a while, t-turn you into art. Wouldn’t you look good in the living room.” Rick ran a hand up Morty’s side, stopping to tease his nipple.

“Rick!”

“A-all right, k-keep your pants on, heh.” Rick worked out the butt plug keeping Morty’s hole stretched and ready, lining up his hardness with the slick entrance. Using the boy’s legs as a handle, he lowered Morty onto his dick. Morty’s ass swallowed him up hungrily, the boy dropping his head drop back and moaning. “Christ, Morty, your slutty ass is swallowing me up like-like Kobayashi at an all-you-can-eat buffet.”

“M-more, Rick, faster!” But Rick kept a deliberately slow pace, savoring each inch of Morty’s tight ass. With his DIY sex-swing, Rick didn’t have to worry about throwing his back or getting a cramp in his leg, just easy rocking. “Oh my god, Rick, stop teasing me!”

“You really want to come?” 

“P-please! I need it, Rick!”

“A-all right, babe, can’t say no to you.” Rick slammed deep into Morty, making him squeak. Then he curled a hand around Morty’s pounding erection, stroking quickly.

“Yes, yes!” Morty’s ass clenched around Rick as he stroked him mercilessly, with the jackhammer pace the boy was used to. The boy’s dick hardened further, his abs twitching. “Ah, fuck, Rick, I’m coming!” With a shudder, Morty emptied his balls all over his chest, each contraction wrapping himself tighter around Rick’s dick. When the last tremor finished, he sagged backwards, panting.

“You happy?”

“Yeah, Rick.” A dopey grin bloomed on his face. “Wow, that was, fuck.”

“All right, now it’s my turn.” Rick grinned maliciously. He noted the exact moment when Morty realized Rick was still hard inside him and his euphoria turned to horror.

“Wait, Rick, I-I just came—” Morty cut off with a gasp as Rick slammed into him at a punishing pace, pounding his over-sensitive hole. “I-it’s too much!” 

“T-this is what you wanted, y-you little slut. Y-your greedy ass is still sucking me in,” Rick grunted, balls slapping against ass. As Morty writhed against his bonds, Rick gripped his thighs tight enough for them to turn white, for the tendons to stand out on his knuckles. Rick felt his balls tightening, his own pleasure peaking—

And he stopped. Morty slumped in relief, only to lift his head up again when Rick worked a finger into his hole alongside his dick.

“W-what are you doing?” To answer, Rick curled his finger up, right into his prostate. Morty screamed. “Y-you’re killing me, oh my god, Rick!” His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, showing possession-whites.

“Come on, babe, come for me.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can, show me what you got.” Rick rubbed Morty’s side while steadily massaging his insides, the boy’s dick perking up again. “There you go, you’re so close, you can make it.” Morty was only half-hard when he convulsed again, abs twitching like they’d just been shocked, crushing Rick’s finger into his dick. An eye-dropper of semen squirted onto his belly.

Morty was the picture of ruination: trembling, sweat-soaked, a slick mess cooling on his stomach. Rick couldn’t be more proud if he was God himself, lording over creation.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Morty.” Damp curls, muscles rippling, face contorted in sweet agony.

“Really?”

“Y-you look like a painting, one of those Greeks, I’ll take a photo.”

“Don’t put that on facebook! I-I think Dad’s following me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, this is for me, you ol’ grandpa’s private spank bank.” Rick snapped a photo. “You know, in photography, there’s this thing called the ‘Rule of Thirds.’”

“Huh? W-what are you talking about?” 

Morty understood when Rick slid into him again.


	24. Water sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watersports

“Rick, a-are those condoms?”

“Yup, they were passing them out like candy at the clinic.”

“But y-you can’t hit kids with condoms! That’s like, public indecency or something.”

“Heh, speaking of indecency, I put a special surprise in this one. Jerry is  _ not _ going to like getting hit by one of these balloons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's the surprise? It's a surprise!


	25. Hot Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Temperature Play

“Y-you know, when I said your ass was on fire, I meant it figuratively!”


	26. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tentacles

“So, which one of these tentacles is your dick?”

“All of them.”


	27. Public Toilet #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangbang/Humiliation

Morty R-78, one of the many janitors on the Citadel, knocked on the door of Public Toilet #2. 

“Hello? Anyone in there?” No reply. Morty pushed open the door and propped it open with a wedge of rubber. The odor of piss and shit and vomit was eyewatering.

Public Toilet #2 appeared to be sleeping. His head drooped forward over his chest, hair matted with crusty dried semen. Some enterprising artist had painted “Thief” on his chest in feces, and curses and tally-marks were sharpied all over his body.

When Public Toilet #2 had been human, he was known as Rick M-647, a stock broker turned investment banker turned hedge fund manager. He claimed he’d discovered a secret algorithm to beat the markets, promising dividends of over 200% to his clients, which included several high-ranking members of the Council of Ricks. When they’d discovered his secret was nothing more than a Ponzi scheme, the hammer of the Citadel justice system came down on him, stripping him of all rights and turning him into a public facility, an object to be used by anyone who cared to. So, everybody who had been cheated by the toilet formerly known as Rick M-647 came to pay their disrespects.

Morty began by hosing down Public Toilet #2, the water turned brown by the time it swirled down the drain. The cold water shocked Public Toilet #2 awake, and he shivered as much as he could in his bonds. Unfortunately, you couldn’t pressure-wash a living body, so Morty turned off the hose when the toilet was soaked through and began wiping down the skin, scrubbing off the crusted feces and piss stains. Some Janitor Mortys liked to scrub off the marker as well, leaving a pristine surface to ruin again, but Morty R-78 thought it wasn’t worth the effort. Rubbing alcohol dried out the skin, leaving cracks that could then get infected. It was a point of pride for Morty R-78 that his toilets lasted longer than anyone, which was probably why he was assigned the high-profile cases.

Morty unlocked the cuff securing Rick’s left arm above his head and scrubbed the area that had been hidden by the wall. Grime collected in every crack, and rubbing it also helped restore blood circulation. Public Toilet #2 tracked Morty with one eye, the other crusted shut, but knew better than to try and escape after the first time with the taser. When Morty judged his arm sufficiently clean, he locked the arm to a different cuff that stretched it outright, cleaned the vein with rubbing alcohol, and inserted an IV drip.

While the bag of saline and nutrients emptied itself, Morty wiped down the rest of the body, the other arm, the chest, the legs locked painfully to the wall. Public Toilet #2 moaned behind his gag when sore muscles were exercised.

With the body taken care of, Morty shifted focus to the head. He wiped off the crusted eye until it could blink open. The whites were streaked with angry red threads, clearly infected, so Morty dripped a few antibiotic eyedrops in. Morty unfastened the gag, a ring holding the mouth open so that anyone could dribble some liquid inside. 

“M-Morty—” The words were cut off by a toothbrush shoved into the mouth. Morty had to add a little extra water so that he could work up a lather. He scrubbed for the proscribed two minutes, then held up a glass of water.

“Sip. Spit.” A mouthful of foam fell into the bucket Morty held up. He didn’t bother rinsing out a second time. Let the mint linger. Morty put a gag back in Public Toilet #2’s mouth, a ball gag this time. He was losing too much water.

Morty lathered up a handful of shampoo and worked it into the blue hair, dissolving the dried gunk keeping the strands in place. Tears dripped from the corners of Public Toilet #2’s eyes, great suddering sobs wracked his body. Morty resolved to be more careful with the soap next time.

There was one last thing left to clean. Morty placed a bucket underneath Public Toilet #2’s ass and injected a plunger of saline solution into the abused and bleeding anal cavity. As soon as Morty removed the plunger, the liquid gushed out, clear with only clots of semen since every particle of food had long since worked its way out of his digestive tract. Morty flushed the cavity two more times until the liquid ran clear. 

Morty pulled out the IV drip and put a waterproof bandaid over the pinprick wound. He hosed down the toilet one more time until it was clean and dripping and dried down all the surfaces with a rough towel, although streams of water ran continuously down his face. Well, he’d done all that he could do.

“See you tomorrow,” said Morty R-78, shutting the door behind him. 


	28. IOU

To be released ...


	29. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sex tape”

“On the count of three. One, two, three!” 

Morty’s scream could be heard from two blocks away.

“Jesus Christ, Morty, don’t be such a baby. Check out these shiny balls.” 

“I-I don’t know why I let you talk me into getting a bikini wax, I-I’m gonna be walking funny all week!”

“Aww, lemme kiss it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interpreting prompts very liberally is a fun pastime.


End file.
